


Window Treatment

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-28
Updated: 1999-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: It's not a safe house if people can see in.





	Window Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ They ain't mine, though I'm not sure CC and 1013 would recognize them as theirs, either.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 24, 2017.

"It's not a safe house," Krycek pointed out, "if people can see in." 

Mulder drew a hand across his forehead and went to search the closet shelves. When he returned with an armful of heavy beige cloth, Krycek was sitting on the floor, leaning his head against the wall. 

Mulder's fingers were thick with cold as he tried to push the hooks into their narrow pockets. He felt Krycek's eyes on him. "You could help," Mulder said. 

Krycek gave him a stony glare. Mulder's eyes fell to the glove at the end of Krycek's left sleeve. He bit his lip. 


End file.
